Memories
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: It has been two years since Larry Daley left the museum. Although he enjoys his new job as a high school history teacher, he misses his exhibit friends greatly. While taking his students on a field trip, he sees each of them again and pays his respects. In his heart, he misses them- but he knows he will see them alive again one day.


Larry led the group of twenty students off of the shuttle bus and onto the steps of the museum. He looked them over, making sure each one was in their groups. He had exactly five chaperones, plus himself, to lead the kids through the museum. That was plenty. Three hours of touring, then lunch, then back to school. An easy day.

For the children, at least. Going back to the museum had not been something Larry had wanted to do. Ever since leaving the museum two years ago, after taking the blame for a failed night performance to save McPhee's job, Larry had avoided even driving past the museum. It brought back too many memories- the good ones, the bad ones, and the sad ones- the memories of those exhibits that would never breath again, and the moment they had made their decision to forfeit their very lives for Ahkmenrah's sake in London two years earlier.

The event had left Larry feeling empty. Broken. Lost, even. He had gone back to school for a few months, getting his degree in teaching, a couple degrees in historical studies. Not wanting to be close to the museum, and with Nicky overseas with his music, he had decided to rent out a smaller apartment on the other side of the city, closer to the high school he now taught at. He taught world history- from the paleolithic era to the end of World War II. He loved his job- but each unit he taught to his students brought back a pain they could never understand.

To most of the teenagers in his class, the figures of history were irrelevant. But to Larry, all of them had a story. When he taught the paleolithic era, he remembered Laa. When he taught the ancient civilizations, he thought about Ahkmenrah and Octavius. Atilla came to mind when he talked about the barbarian invasions in Europe. Sacagawea and Jed were always in his mind when he taught American history. And when it came time to study the presidents, there was always an emphasis on Teddy.

That was why he was afraid to enter the museum. But his students had begged and pestered for a field trip. And since summer break was coming soon, and all of them had passed their exams, he had decided they deserved a treat.

"Alright, guys, you know the rules," Larry clapped his hands together, rubbing them the way he always did before speaking. "Stay with your chaperone, don't wonder off, have fun- and learn something while you're here." Larry's eyes landed on a group of boys making obvious yawning gestures of boredom, so he added, "There will be a pop quiz when we get back to school, worth twenty percent of this week's grad."

This made most of the class groan, give or take a few students who actually enjoyed his class. They were his favorite, and the ones who would surely ace the pop quiz- if he decided to actually give one. That was a teaching strategy of his- keeping his students on their toes.

The groups of students and their chaperones began to enter the museum, splitting off in different directions to explore. One group went upstairs, another went to the left wing, and another gawked up at the tyrannosaurus fossil at the very center of the entrance.

 _Oh, Rexy…._ Larry thought to himself. _I bet you wish you had a bone to fetch, don't yah, boy._

Larry wanted to reach out and touch the giant skull, but knew that would look bad in front of the students, whom he had warned about the dangers of touching an exhibit. Not wanting to linger any longer, he turned to his group of students. There were four, exactly- Nat, who was clearly teacher's pet and his favorite student; Demetre, the cool kid in the class; Joey, the class clown; and Penny, the class' resident drama queen.

Before they left the main entrance, he brought the group over to Theodore Roosevelt's podium, and had them read the plaque. Larry did not, however. He already knew all about Roosevelt.

 _Hey, Teddy. How've you been? It's been a long time, hasn't it? You're looking good. A little waxy, but...good. And Texas looks good, too. You know, I've missed your advice. I've had a lot of problems lately, that I've been forced to solve myself. But I think that's making me stronger- something you always wanted me to do._

After another moment, the four became bored and began to wander, letting Larry know it was time to take them elsewhere.

He would take them to the Hall of African Mammals, first. That was a good warm up. Sure, it was not exactly history; but it was a good place to get their gears turning. He could throw in a question or two about which animals were popular pets in Egypt or Rome or the sort.

Leading them into the hall, he gave them permission to wander- as long as they stayed within his sight. Demetre and Nat went to look at the lions, while Penny and Joey observed the zebras and grazers. With the four content, Larry turned his gaze to Dexter.

 _Ah, Dexter….we had a lot of fun, didn't we, huh? All the slapping, and pissing on me, and biting my nose….I never thought I'd say this, but I miss you. I miss your little troublemaking attitude. You kept me on my feet all night….heh, I've gained weight because I haven't had to chase you down-_

"Mr. Daley," Demetre said, clearing his throat. "Can we move on? We've seen everything already.

Larry sighed and nodded. At least he had been given a moment. He led them to the North American Hall, where they stopped to marvel at the display with Sacagawea, Lewis, and Clark.

 _Sacagawea. Even when you're wax, you're beautiful. Do you miss Teddy a lot? I'm sure he misses you. I miss you, too. You're hands use to guide me, and your heart use to give me wisdom. I couldn't of made it here without that. Do you like not hearing Lewis and Clark argue? I know it's lonely, but I'm sure you like the peace-_

"Mr. Daley, can you tell us about this horse and buggy?" Joey asked pleadingly. "Not knowing is really bugging me."

Larry sighed at the poorly made pun, but smiled and walked over to the four to explain the significance of the money-carrying horses, and how they were trained to only stop for one word.

Next they, began to make their way toward the Hall of Miniatures, but stopped for a rest in front of the Neanderthal display. The four teens curiously mulled over the plaque, while Larry gazed at the caveman who held the likeness of himself.

 _It's funny, Laa, how you look so much like me, but lack everything I've got. Well, I guess that's not true. You've got a bone. I don't even have a flashlight anymore. You were kind of annoying- but, to be honest, I kind of liked you. In a weird, twin-brother sort of way. I'd rather that than be your father, I guess….._

"Mr. Daley, why does that hairy thing look like you?" Penny sniffed, pointing at Laa's face.

"A joke my boss played on me when I worked here," Larry explained quickly. "Alright, let's go."

Larry led his students up the stairs and to the Hall of Miniatures. There was another group in there, and the students exchanged greetings and playful insults with their friends before carrying on with their chaperone. Nat and Penny moved off to the Roman Diorama, while Joey looked over the West. Demetre made his way to the Mayan display, curiously lifting an eyebrow at their pyramid.

Larry's eyes landed on Jed, standing with a grin on his face, hands on his fist, in a frozen laugh. He looked so happy- and yet, so lifeless.

 _How yah doing, Jed? Is the exhibit holding up well for you? I hope the train isn't too loud. I never could figure out how to turn it off for you at night. It's weird, seeing you so happy like this- do you even realize you're happy, or are you really sad? I know you miss Octavius, don't you. I do too._

"Mr. Daley," Nat said from where she stood, in front of the Roman display. "What formation is this called? I've never seen it before."

Larry walked over and looked at the assembled legionaries and Octavius with a sad, fond smile. "That's the _testudo_ formation. I thought you'd remember that."

Nat shrugged helplessly, looking embarrassed at her mistake. Larry gave her a reassuring smirk and patted her shoulder. He then turned his eyes to the Roman miniature, standing in front of his assembled men.

 _Hello, Octavius. How are you? I hope you're doing well. Your men look as tough and disciplined as ever. That's good. I still think that position you froze in must hurt your arm. At least you can't feel it. You know, I've missed you, too. You were usually pretty quiet, but you had a loud voice when you needed it. I saw Jed this evening- he was well. I'll let him know you are too._

"I'm hungry," Penny complained, cutting into his thoughts. "Can we have lunch now?"

"One more exhibit to see," Larry said quietly. "Then we can eat. Don't worry, it's on the way to the food court."

Larry led the kids down the hall, stopping to stare at Atilla and the other Huns for a few moments.

 _Hey, Atilla...we never really had a past- I never wasn't afraid of you. But I do kind of miss your hugs. I hope you and the guys are happy, even though your faces look like you're ready to rip the limbs off of some poor person._

"Do they have burgers here?" Joey asked his teacher. "And fries? I'm dying for fries."

"They've got those," Larry promised. "Did all of you bring money?" The four nodded. "Then go and get something- I'll be right behind you."

Larry paced behind his students as they walked into the old Egyptian tomb. With Ahkmenrah and his display now housed in the British Museum, McPhee had expanded the room and turned it into a food court. The Egyptian theme was still prominent- but it was nothing without the pharaoh.

Larry was not hungry at the moment. He sat on one of the benches, his hands folded on the table in front of him.

 _Ahk...I miss you the most. When you decided to stay, it was like losing a son- I might as well have lost both my boys. Nicky misses you, too. He talks about you sometimes. You were his best friend, you know. He's doing fine- playing his music, like he wanted to. But both of us miss you. I hope you're happy in London. You'll want to know how your subjects here are doing- they're alright. Everyone's in there place and...resting. They're all resting, Ahk- no doubt missing you, too._

Larry was not aware of the tear that slipped from his eye, or the trembling of his lips, until he was lightly tapped on the shoulder. He lifted his head and saw Nat, who was holding a tray with a sandwich and a bag of chips on it.

"Are...you alright, Mr. Daley?" She asked worriedly. "Do...you want me to get Mrs. Lin?"

Larry shook his head, forcing himself to smile. "No, I'm fine….Nat, how do you like what you learn in class?"

Nat looked surprised at the question, but answered it. "I love it, Mr. Daley. I've never heard anyone teach like you do. You talk about these historical people like you've met them- like you _knew_ them."

Larry smiled sadly to himself. _I did- and I was very lucky too._ He looked down at his watch as the other three students sat down at the table.

"We've got twenty minutes to eat, then we've gotta meet the bus outside." He explained.

The students nodded and began to eat. And Larry, watching them fondly, knew that he was teaching them well- and doing his resting friends the justice they deserved.

Maybe he would come back. At night, just to see what would happen. McPhee had been dropping hints about coming in January, when a new shipment or something was supposed to be coming in. Maybe he could do that- for old time's sake.

For memories' sake.


End file.
